


【及影】NSFW - Morning lazy sex

by Vivisora



Series: 【及影】NSFW [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】NSFW - Morning lazy sex

影山早上是被及川蹭醒的。

一个毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他脖颈处蹭来蹭去，柔软的茶色短发轻轻扫过光裸的肌肤，及川舔咬着他耳后的皮肤，反复摩挲着的的舌尖将那方寸之地占为己有，甚至故意发出响亮的水声，直到那片白皙的皮肤泛上湿漉漉的浅红光泽。

及川粗重的呼吸声扑在他的耳垂上，浓重的性暗示的气息瞬间整个笼罩了影山，他正以一种极为亲密的姿势被及川拥在怀里，一条腿插在及川两腿间，影山无比清晰地感觉到对方隐隐抬头的性器正死死抵在自己腿根。

耳后那黏糊糊的触感让影山有些不适地往后缩了缩，却被及川紧紧扣在怀里，没有半分逃离的余地。及川像只大型犬似的在他身上胡乱拱着，见他终于醒了，双眸噌地亮了起来。

及川一个翻身将他压在身下，闪闪发光的眼睛写满了赤裸裸的期待，急不可耐地想要俯下身去接吻。然而影山却迅速别过了脸，让这个吻险险擦过嘴角落在脸颊上。

及川明显有些失落而不满，强行捧着他的脸让他直视自己的目光，语气委屈地开了口：“飞雄，我想要。”

影山有些头疼地揉了揉还未完全清醒的脑袋，他昨天刚从国外集训完回来，小半个月的分离让他一进屋就受到了及川的热烈迎接。他们站在玄关拥吻，一路跌跌撞撞还未走到卧室，衣服便被急躁的及川剥了个精光。然而他实在是太累了，时差和身体的疲惫让影山刚挨上柔软的床铺，几乎立刻就倒头昏睡了过去。早已箭在弦上的及川听到对方均匀的呼吸声后差点被气笑了，他实在舍不得叫醒影山，最后只好满怀怨念地去了卫生间解决。

一晚上的睡眠并未让影山的精神恢复完全，他现在还是很累，只想埋在被子里睡个天昏地暗，他知道如果自己坚决拒绝及川也不会强迫他，然而当他注视着恋人委屈而期许的目光，他张了张嘴，什么也说不出来。

“那，只做一次。”影山叹了口气，耳根浮上一层薄红，嘴硬着又强调了一遍，“我真的很累。”

他慢吞吞地伸出胳膊环住及川的脖颈，对方顺势俯下身来，迫不及待地亲吻他的唇。影山本就头昏脑涨，此刻更是被这个热烈的吻弄得满脑子混乱得像浆糊，他微闭着眼迎接着及川在他口腔中大肆地攻城略地。与他迟缓的动作不同，及川像一把越燃越旺的烈火，舔咬着那柔软唇瓣的每一寸角落，几乎要将其整个拆吃入腹一般。

顺着睡衣扣子一颗颗地解开，及川沿着精致的锁骨往下，用力嘬咬出了一连串鲜明的痕迹，温暖的舌尖将乳尖整个包裹起来，牙齿不轻不重地磨着那小小的肉粒，另一边则被一只大手握在掌心，粗糙的指腹摩挲着平坦的乳肉，直到两边都红肿胀大，一边的乳尖甚至水光潋滟，将那一抹嫣红衬托得更为情色。久违的触碰带着些疼痛的快感，让影山不由得有些发颤。

“想什么呢？”感受到影山的迟钝与心不在焉，及川有些不满地皱了皱眉，下身惩罚性地顶了顶他的胯下。

“在，在想……”影山的呼吸已经有些乱了，他的性器只隔着粗糙的布料与及川的紧贴在一起，分明能感受到对方逐渐胀大而发硬的热情，以至于他说话的声音都在微微颤抖。

“在想……我们，还没有刷牙……”

不解风情的一句话差点将整个旖旎气氛搅得诡异无比，及川又好气又好笑，只好蛮横地吻上那张嘴，以防止他再说出些什么奇怪的话。

然而接下来的动作已经容不得影山再胡思乱想了，他的双腿被分开，下身完完全全地展露在及川面前，包括羞怯颤动收缩着的穴口，还有随着动作而微微跳动的阴茎。大腿根部的娇嫩肌肤被唇瓣覆上，舌尖湿润的触感绕着性器根部打了个转，上下轻舔着柱体却又恶趣味地不照顾到整根所有地方，甚至还舔了舔穴口附近敏感的肌肤。

影山有些难耐地想要伸手抚慰自己已经快要渗出液体的前端，却在半空中一把被及川抓住，顺势掐着他的手腕将他的双手压至头顶。

“别动。”及川喑哑的声音带着笑意在他耳边响起，“你这么累，怎么能让你自己来。”

他松开影山，一手有些粗暴而随意地撸动着影山的性器，另一边打开了润滑液的盖子，干脆胡乱地倾倒在了对方下身的菊穴处。粘稠而冰凉的液体争先恐后地涌入穴口，剩下的大量都沿着腿根流下来，影山一个激灵差点从床上弹起来，却在下一刻被及川强硬地摁了回去，随即对方的手指小心翼翼地探入了穴口。

后穴许久未经情事，紧致得仿佛从未使用过，及川的润滑做得格外温柔而漫长，生怕等会儿伤到了影山，让这场情爱带上几分慵懒的春意。柔软的肠肉仿佛有生命一般紧贴吮吸着及川的手指，随着搅弄的动作与润滑液混合在一起，变得愈发湿润。影山的敏感点很浅，及川随意在肉壁上扣弄了几下便很快找到，指腹轻轻摁了摁，便如愿听到了影山已经变了调的惊呼声。

及川满意地轻笑了一声，将满手黏滑的液体胡乱蹭到影山的阴茎上，手法娴熟将两人的性器并到一起揉搓着，另一手仍然继续耐心地探索扩张着早已柔软湿滑的后穴，不经意地蹭刮着敏感点。影山清晰地感受到自己最脆弱的部分被及川不遗余力地照顾着，甚至连顶端都被反复摩挲着，尿道口像是在呼吸一般微微张合着，伴随着后穴断断续续的刺激让他舒服到低喘出声，但却又不能完全令他满足。

后面空落落的，已经完全能容纳下三根手指，影山面色潮红，像是在极力忍耐着什么似的紧咬着下唇。他用微颤的手拽了拽及川，羞于启齿一般小声开了口。

“可以了……”他深吸了一口气，有些害羞地别过脸去，不敢直视及川的眼睛。

不等他再说些什么，及川已经迅速抽出了手指，如他所愿地将自己的性器进入了那早已空虚万分的洞穴。

被异物插入的满足与压迫感迅速驱除了影山内心的躁动，他不由得闷哼一声，半仰着脸大口大口喘着气，几乎是本能地收紧了后穴，肠肉如若无骨之手一般纠缠贴附着那根性器，及川被夹得倒吸了口凉气，暗骂一声之后用力揉了两把身下人的臀肉，又往深处进入了几分。

他发狠似的往肠道更深处撞击着，每一次抽插都伴随着啪啪作响的水声，黏腻湿润的液体顺着结合处汩汩流出来，分不清是润滑还是分泌的肠液。及川反复刺戳着内部的软肉，或是交替着浅浅碾压那个凸起的点，突如其来的快感整个将影山吞没其中几欲窒息。

“太，太快了……嗯啊……”任何话语在此刻都显得像是更进一步的邀请，尽管影山紧紧攀着及川的背，无助地喘息着摇着头，眼角泛起的泪花却更激起了及川的凌虐感。

及川只是闷闷地笑着不说话，他张口咬上了影山的胸前，乳尖被饱胀感和酥麻感袭击，却又变本加厉地被男人大力吮咬着，粗糙的舌尖反复摩擦着顶端小孔，久违的快感让影山眼泪飚得更厉害了。他下意识地想抱紧及川，全身的无力感却让他连指尖都在发颤，只能虚虚地抓住及川被汗湿的短发。

下身更加卖力地顶弄着，积攒了小半个月的欲望此刻终于在恋人体内得到舒缓，及川一次次打开对方试图合拢的双腿，捏着影山纤细的脚踝，虔诚地亲吻着对方舒服到发抖的小腿，顺着那紧绷的优美弧线一路留下亲吻的湿痕。

影山紧闭着双眼，却仍有泪水止不住地顺着脸颊划过，他的下身早已被搅弄得泥泞不堪，湿哒哒的乳头红肿得有些发疼，他已经无暇再去多想什么，只能用带着哭腔和喘息的声音一遍遍叫着及川的名字，仿佛求饶一般，想要尽快从这无尽的快感中得到解脱。

“阿彻……哈啊……阿彻……”影山浑身泛着情色的潮红，他不知道自己的声音听起来有多诱人，只能主动环住及川的脖颈与对方一遍又一遍地交换着亲吻，断断续续的呻吟声从紧贴又分开的唇齿间漏出来，勾得及川只想狠狠把这个人摁在身下做个痛快。

紧贴着小腹的阴茎随着动作的进行而上下晃动，顶端开始有汁水渗出，甚至连不断加快收缩的后穴都在警告着影山高潮的到来。

大股的白浊液体尽数飞溅在及川的腹部，爆裂的快感让影山不由得一阵抽搐，双眼失神地盯着天花板，除了还在剧烈起伏的胸口宣告着这场情事的尚未结束。不一会儿及川也拔出来射在了他的腿根，穴口还在不断吞吐渗出着粘稠的液体，不用看影山也能猜到自己下面被弄得有多么乱七八糟。

及川还压在他身上，捧着影山的脸将对方的舌尖拉扯到自己的口腔中，极尽缠绵地亲吻着那嫣红的唇瓣，似乎还兴致勃勃地想要再来一次。

快感之后是更加浓重的疲惫感从身体四肢传来，影山瘫软在床上，几乎已经失去了将身上这个人推开的力气。

“就一次。”他还在轻微地喘息着，试图提醒及川他答应过的事。

“我要睡觉了。”影山干脆拉过被子，还带着泪的眼睛里泛着血丝，不知是因为刚才哭得太厉害还是单纯的睡眠不足。

及川实在是没了脾气，被他这副不设防的柔软模样勾到了心尖。“行吧。”他叹了口气，心疼地看着对方眼下浅浅的黑眼圈，“至少先去洗个澡。”

缩在被子里的人一动不动，连眼皮都没舍得掀一下，也不知是真的睡着了还是干脆不想理会他。及川没辙，只好掀开被子认命地将人给捞出来，抱在怀里带去了浴室。

影山闭着眼靠在他怀里，圆圆的脑袋舒服地靠着他的肩膀，柔软的发丝湿淋淋地贴在脸颊上，看上去格外惹人怜惜。及川暗自磨了磨牙，极力控制着自己想把他弄醒再干一通的欲望。

等这臭小鬼醒了，看他怎么好好收拾他。


End file.
